Salty Pete
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Dan Casey | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Salty Pete | SpecialsApp = true | Name = Salty Pete | AKA = Sam (Ulfgar's nickname) Salty (Lilly's nickname) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = Rogue | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = | Stats = true | Level = 10 | Abilities = false | Str = 7 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 17 | Fanart = }} Salty Pete is a dwarven rogue and member of Vox Moronica, also known as the Good, the Rad, and the Nubbly. He is played by Dan Casey. Intro "So I'm Salty Pete, the First Mate of the Obsidian Helen. A sailor by trade. A scoundrel by nature. The captain gambled with the ship, so I fed him to a long beaked squid with razor sharp teeth. I've spent time on pontoons, cigarette boats, skiffs, whoring, snoring, and deploring across the land. I'm married to the sea, but me best friend is a hermit crab named Terrence. The only leftover I have from the Helen is her flag, which I wear like a cape. I've bet many friends over a buttery glass of chardonnay, sailor's choice. But I've lost many more. If you step to me, you best come correct. I'm on a quest to reclaim the Helen. I play for pink slips. Looking for clues at the bottom of a glass, oh, you bet your ass I did. And now I fell in with a fell warlock named the Snugglelord. Description Appearance Salty Pete strikes an imposing figure, wearing a battered leather jerkin and rich woolen pants to get him through those salty nights on the open seas. He has a velvet doublet "because you've gotta treat yourself right every now and then." He's never seen without his signature black cape, which was once upon a time the flag of the Obsidian Helen, the ship that he lusted after. He has a grizzled beard. Personality Biography Background Salty Pete's quest is to reclaim his lost ship, The Obsidian Helen. Salty Pete traveled with Snugglelord and Ulfgar Fireforge to the town of Roch Mar, where the three of them did battle underground with a sandstone golem. During that fight, Salty Pete picked up the crystal that controlled the golem. Snugglelord, hoping to kill the golem, swung at the crystal with an axe. He was successful in shattering the crystal, but also cut off all of Salty Pete's fingers from his right hand in the process. Salty Pete was able to acquire a servant from the refugees at Roch Mar, a human woman who plays the violin, after the group successfully saved the townspeople. Relationships Character Information Abilities As a dwarf, Salty Pete's strengths are underground. Dwarf Abilities * Darkvision * Stonecunning Notable Items * A Deck of Many Things missing the Comet, Flames, Moon, Idiot and Sun cards. Quotations Trivia * He calls his lockpicking set Mrs. Buttersworth and the Lefty. * He is known for saying "Classic Dwarven Slang", especially when referring to Ulfgar Fireforge and his ways of communicating with others. ** This eventually turned into him using the phrase "Classic Dwarven" to describe anything unusual or ridiculous. * Salty Pete has stated that he is a hill dwarf. References Art: Category:Vox Moronica Category:Sailors